


Fingolfin

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [37]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Gen, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Als der Hohe König Fingolfin erkennt, dass die Dagor Bragollach für die Noldor verloren ist, kennt er nur noch einen verzweifelten Ausweg. Und auch wenn es seinen Tod bedeutet, ist er bereit, sich ihm zu stellen: Morgoth Bauglir. [Fingolfin - Lind Erebros]





	Fingolfin

Der Hohe König Fingolfin in seiner strahlenden Rüstung ließ langsam den Blick über das verheerte Schlachtfeld schweifen. Er sah in der Ferne die schwarzen Hänge der Ered Engrim, verbrannt vom jähen Feuer, das Morgoth aus Angband über Ard-Galen ergossen hatte. Er sah die aschenen Landschaften eines einst grünen und fruchtbaren Bodens. Er sah die bleichen Gebeine Unzähliger, die niemals ein Grab erhalten würden und hier unwürdig verrotten mussten. Er sah Legionen von Orks und anderer grausamer Gestalten, die nach seinem Blut und dem seiner Kameraden lechzten. Er sah die verzweifelten Gesichter all derer, die er zu Ruhm und Ehre hätte führen müssen, verhärmt und verdreckt von den unendlichen Kämpfen der Dagor Bragollach.

Ja, solch hehre Ziele hätte er ihnen verleihen müssen. Stattdessen hatte er sie in den Ruin geführt. Die Belagerung Angbands war gesprengt. Sie hatten Morgoths Macht nicht widerstehen können.

Und er sah seinen ältesten Sohn, wie dieser seinen Blick flehend erwiderte. Noch standen keine Tränen in den grauen Augen Fingons, doch Fingolfin wusste, dass sein Sohn mit sich rang.

Er hatte versagt. Er hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt. War er es da noch würdig, seine Krone zu tragen? Als Hoher König war es seine Pflicht gewesen, sein Volk zu beschützen. Er hatte es nicht beschützen können.

„Sattelt Rochallor“, sagte er. Seine Stimme war fest und zeigte nichts von der inneren Zerrissenheit. „Ich will, dass er zu mir gebracht wird.“

„Mein König, ich flehe Euch an, tut dies nicht!“, bat ihn sein Sohn. Nach einem kurzen Zögern fügte Fingon leiser an: „Bitte, Vater …“

Es war hart für Fingolfin, seinem Sohn gegenüber treten zu müssen. Beinahe wäre er von seinem eingeschlagenen Pfad abgewichen. Doch nein, es gab kein Zurück. Er musste tun, was getan werden musste. Es war nun an ihm, wieder zu richten, worin er bis jetzt versagt hatte. Auch, wenn er sich selbst opfern musste.

Fingolfin legte seinem Sohn eine gepanzerte Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich habe keine Wahl“, sagte er. „Das ist meine Pflicht.“ Dann wandte er sich an die umstehenden Offiziere seines Heeres. „Bringt mir meinen Helm und Schild!“

Man brachte ihm sein Rüstzeug. Er setzte sich den Helm auf und nahm den Schild im festen Griff. Er wirkte schwerer als sonst, selbst schwerer, als wenn er ihn schon stundenlang im Kampf getragen hätte. Oder lag es nur daran, weil er eine so schwere Last auf seinen Schultern tragen musste? Der Tod wog immer schwer, jene leidvolle Erfahrung hatten die Noldor seit ihrer Rebellion zur Genüge machen müssen.

War die Rebellion vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen? War es falsch gewesen, Länder in Endor zu begehren, ihre eigenen Herren sein zu wollen?

Nur still und für sich hegte er in diesen Momenten seine Befürchtungen. Niemand durfte von ihnen erfahren. Er musste stark erscheinen!

„Schließt die Tore, wenn ich den Weg zum Schlachtfeld reite“, befahl er.

Fingon sah ihn noch immer flehend an, nicht diesen Weg in seinen Selbstmord zu wählen. Fingolfin musste sich beeilen. Wenn er noch länger seinen Sohn sah, würde er sich niemals von ihm verabschieden können! Denn sie beide wussten, dass sie sich danach nie wieder in diesen Landen sehen würden.

Fingolfin nahm seine Krone ab und reichte sie seinem Sohn. „Du wirst hernach der Hohe König sein“, sagte er feierlich und sah Fingon fest in die Augen. „Eine große Verantwortung geht damit einher, eine noch größere Verantwortung lege ich dir in die Hände. Doch ich weiß, dass du dich ihrer als würdig erweisen wirst. Denke immer an das, was ich dich lehrte.“

„Ich will diese Krone nicht, nicht für diesen Preis“, hielt Fingon dagegen. „Er ist zu hoch.“

„Ich weiß …“, seufzte Fingolfin. „Doch nimm sie, nimm sie für Ereinion.“ Für alle, die ihn hören konnten, sagte er: „Höret die letzten Worte eures Hohen Königs an euch! Ein letztes müsst ihr tun, dann werde ich tun, was ich muss. Rettet euch selbst oder der Tod wird über euch kommen!“

Entschlossen riss er sich vom Anblick seines Sohnes los, stieg in Rochallors Sattel und ritt von dannen, um Morgoth zum Zweikampf herauszufordern und ihn den Biss seines Schwertes Ringil spüren zu lassen. Er sah nicht mehr zurück, eine einsame, leuchtende Gestalt, die allein voran ritt.


End file.
